


Popsicles

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: edd is a lil stinker, they just wanted some popsicles lol, this happened with me and my sis but eddsworld is good for this stuff yeah, tom is scared out of his mind, tord didn t even wANT T GET UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom and Tord just want some popsicles from the freezer. Also would this be considered  a one-shot because there isn't anymore chapters I don't think





	

“Let’s go get some popsicles!” Tom whispered quietly. Tord had moved back in, and now, due to the lack of space, he had to be stuck in the same room with his nemesis, Tom. Now? It was like, 10:30pm and Tom had suggested this.  
“No! I just brushed my teeth.” Tord shot back.  
“Come on, please….?” Tom pressed, his voice growing a bit louder.  
“Ugh, fine!” Tord gave in, sat up, and grabbed the bat from behind his bed.  
“Why are you bringing your bat?” Tom asked.  
“Because if we, get in danger? Then we’ll have protection? I guess?” Tord added, giving the plastic yellow bat in his hands a questioning look.  
Tom got up out of bed and so did Tord, both standing and going over to the door, quietly.  
“Can I hold onto the bat?” Tom whispered once out of the room.  
“No! It’s-!“ Tord was cut off as all of a sudden a semi-loud crash sounded, Tord bending down instantly.  
“Did you just step in the basket with Matt’s novelty toys??” Tom shot quietly, seemingly ready to bolt right back into the room if someone had spotted them, or heard them.  
“YES.” Tord spat back. He regained his posture while he and Tom headed down the stairs to the garage.  
The mission was so far successful, and now Tord and Tom were in the garage, getting the desired popsicles.  
“No don’t get one of the freedom pop thingies I want a coconut one.” Tord whispered as Tom backed away, Tord reaching up to grab the ice cream bar.  
And then the lights went out.  
“Holy sh-!” Tord yelled, dropping his ice cream and holding up the plastic bat.  
Meanwhile… Tom had ducked under the open freezer, heading straight for the door they had left open, but the sound of crashing into boxes rang out. He also heard body against metal, probably Tom running into the car as well. Tord was trying to see what had happened past the spazzing Tom, when all of a sudden, laughter broke out!  
The lights turned back on, and Tord shut the freezer door, seeing Tom cornered between a pile of boxes and the water heater, looking scared out of his mind. While Edd was doubled over, laughing.  
Tord gave into the laughter, dropping his bat and putting a hand to his now-racing heart. It took but a moment for Tom to start laughing as well.  
“EDD YOU FUDGIN’ SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!” Tom said loudly between the small chuckles.  
Tord bent down to get his popsicle he dropped, and the one that had fallen out of the freezer in the process. He straightened up, smiling.  
“Alright that was a good one!” He admitted, beginning to unwrap his popsicle as the three walked back inside.  
“Edd you stinking, feel my heart!” Tom laughed while Edd placed his hand on Tom’s chest, his heart was definitely racing.  
“Oh my gosh I got you guys GOOD!” Edd laughed. “Your heart’s racing as fast as a rabbit’s!” He shut the door to the garage as Tom shook his head.  
“I stinking ran into a bunch of frocking boxes and then the car I COULDN’T SEE WHERE I WAS GOING!” Tom continued to grin as he started to unwrap his popsicle as well.  
“YOU shouldn’t have run anywhere! If Edd was a stinking burglar or something you would have left ME TO DIE!” Tord said, taking a bite of his popsicle already.  
“And that would’ve been the good part!” Tom said, while Edd turned to the two.  
“Don’t start a fight! I’m just playing around; now go to bed ha-ha...” Edd laughed, shoving Tom’s shoulder lightly.  
“Alright, see ya in the morning Edd, sorry if we woke you ha-ha…” Tom grinned, rubbing his shoulder a bit.  
“Yeah see you tomorrow!” Tord added, turning while he held the bat in one hand, and his popsicle in the other, ready to walk back upstairs.  
The two made their way back upstairs, laughing about the entire situation quietly, and avoiding the box of Novelty Toys that were still in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so this actually happened with me and my sister. And yes I do keep a plastic bat behind my bed so ya'll better watch out


End file.
